Bridles have heretofore been developed for animals such as horses, and many diverse forms and structures have been developed and suggested over the years. Among the types developed have been bridles that utilize a bit in the mouth of the animal as well as the bitless, or hackamore, type of bridle.
The hackamore bridle customarily does not include a piece or bit that is received in the mouth of the animal, and a rider pulling on the reins of such a bridle has heretofore exerted a pressure commonly on the jaw of the animal to indicate to the horse a desired change, such as a change in direction of movement of the animal, for example. Examples of prior art showing a hackamore bridle that exerts pressure on the jaw of a horse include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,448 and 2,463,279.
While a hackamore bridle has been suggested that applies pressure to the nose of a horse, such bridles have also applied pressure to the jaw of the horse. Examples of prior art showing bridles that apply pressure to the nose and jaw of a horse include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,458,971; 2,623,340; 2,413,426; 2,347,752; 2,225,232; 1,653,382 and 725,626.
Thus, while hackamore bridles have been developed or suggested that include structure for applying pressure to the nose of an animal when the reins are pulled, such bridles have not proved to be completely successful, at least in providing a hackamore bridle in which nose pressure is applied to an animal without applying appreciable pressure to the jaw of the animal.